The present invention relates to the field of email communications, and more specifically, to dynamic targets for email addresses.
Email is a very popular mechanism for sending/receiving content. Some of the advantages for email over other communications mechanisms include its simplicity, its ease of use, and its ability to be handled in batch. Email permits a user to establish a message, hit send, and take no further action, unless desired.